<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rooftop by wastedren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641286">rooftop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedren/pseuds/wastedren'>wastedren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, mentions of shiho's suicide attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedren/pseuds/wastedren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>her heart clenched, “it's not your fault, ann.” she says countless times and yet ann doesn't seem to agree with her, “it was never your fault.”</p>
<p>or: a rewriting of ann's confidant link 9</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rooftop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it was calm on the rooftop, </p>
<p>unlike before.</p>
<p>there’s no voice echoing in her head, no will pushing her towards the edge. </p>
<p>and as she looked down, to the green ground she felt relieved. </p>
<p>“shiho…” she whispered, quietly and guiltily.</p>
<p>her heart clenched, “it's not your fault, ann.” she says countless times and yet ann doesn't seem to agree with her, “it was never your fault.”</p>
<p>ann stays silent, shiho looks up at the sky. </p>
<p>that part of her, her weakness- the voice screaming at her to jump off and escape it all, didn't show up. it was gone,</p>
<p>shiho smiled, “ann… this is all thanks to you.”</p>
<p>“me…?”</p>
<p>she looked towards ann, her eyes glimmered in the sunset, “i saw how hard you were trying,” she steps closer, “how hard you were trying to be stronger, to be cooler.” she held her hands in hers, “i wanted to stand again, wanted to work harder because of you. being able to change others…” she paused, ann’s eyes swirling with tears, “that's what true strength is.” </p>
<p>ann sniffed, tears running down her face, “i’m not strong.” she hiccuped, sobbed, “i'm nothing without you shiho,” she mumbled, looking down and hiding her face, “you...you.” she didnt finish her sentence.</p>
<p>her heart clenched and shiho wanted nothing more than to kiss her, “ann…” she couldn't find the words she wanted to say.</p>
<p>“i'll work hard, i'll be a real model and i'll be in a bunch of magazines that way you can keep seeing me, so..” she hiccuped, rubbing the tears from her face, “stay healthy, work hard but not too much and keep in touch. and please, take care of yourself.”</p>
<p>shiho’s eyes burned, seeing ann like this- seeing her cry broke her heart. </p>
<p>so she hugged her close, “i love you, i love you so much.” the words she tried to hide spilled out, “i love you. so, when i can smile from the bottom of my heart ill come visit you.”</p>
<p>ann sobbed harder, hiding her face in her shoulder, “i love you shiho, i love you so, so much.” her voice shaked, “i'll wait forever, i'll wait forever for you.”</p>
<p>she swallowed, her heart was fluttering- her stomach twisting and shiho let herself cry.</p>
<p>she mumbled, over and over, the words that contained her love- and they wept. </p>
<p>they wept on the rooftop- where she tried to die, with the setting sun and before she left, </p>
<p>ann swept down and gave her a kiss, “i love you shiho.” she said. </p>
<p>and she smiled, gave her another and whispered the words she wanted to say since they met, “i love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>